Tee Vee
Tee Vee Tee Vee is a Tee vee unit, the last one of his kind, he killed the rest. how interesting! Originally one of the most dangerous entities in Casia, Tee vee is an AI that was enemies with everything, but after its bad part, Death66, became independant, it has since allied with the crew in hopes of defeating death66. Tee vee is able to produce a holographic form from Cyro's phone to be able to do things he would usually be able to do. Personality Tee vee has shown to be highly friendly towards everyone, being highly extroverted and chill. Tee vee, however can get annoying at times (at leas to Edwin). Not much else to say. Origins Tee vee was one of the many produced Tee Vees manufactured by ROBLOXtics inc. The model was meant to be an Entertainer and used for other purposes, Such as the news, helping, and giving entertainment. However, during their operation lifespam, the Tee vee units gained controversy for the amount of riots, protests, etc against Tee vees as well as the company's lack of giving the units self defense. That's when one group made a virus specifically to make a tee vee more powerful and aggressive. They picked their unit; Tee vee unit #2156. The unit was kidnapped and injected with the virus, Death66. The next day when the group was found, they were found dead with third degree burns, shock, and signs of murder. But nobody knew who did it. It was tee vee, of course. But at the time, nobody knew its existence. That is until one of the many factories that produced Tee vees exploded. And the security footage showed a Rogue tee vee unit, identified as Tee vee unit #2156, was shown by the company. For months, Tee vee destroyed towns, places, etc. Killing thousands along. That is until It came into Casia. Interested by the fact that the screenbots were not being abused, explorered. That is until it went into the robot store. Tee vee was attacked by the 2 former store owners. Both of which killed. But before the other one died, it activated something they worked on for years: The universe of the Casia RPG. Tee vee was sucked in, not to be seen for years, Assumably destroyed. Until Cyro, Rex, and Weo came along into Casia RPG, defeating Tee vee. Tee vee found a way out, it's goal; Kill Cyro, Weo, and Rex. ...If that even is Tee vee controlling its actions. Before the first episode of Season 5 occured, The crew ended up finding out about Death66 and enterring what he dubs Cyberhell,the only true place you can kill him. The crew got defeated and knew what was up. After a while, nothing happened. But then out of random, Death66 kicked Tee vee out of his own body, transmitting him to Cyro's phone. After he was transfered over, Tee vee warned Cyro about Death66 intentions, giving him enough time to warn the rest of the crew. Since then he's been with the crew escaping. Relations Friends Cyro Fastorbit-Originally enemies, Tee Vee was forcefully transferred over to Cyro's phone against his will, he has allied with Cyro and the rest of the crew. Weo, Wolfy, and Jeddy-There hasn't been much activity in season 5, but it is believed that they are probably allied. Neutral Edwin Sisson-They have barely met much, but Edwin considers Tee vee to be kinda annoying at times,. but overall chill. Dhella-Again, barely any activity. Enemies Death66-Death66 was at one point, always part of Tee vee, made him commit some atrocities, basically always hated eachother. Rex Jones-When Rex left Casia (or died), he was never able to make up with Tee vee about being enemies, which ended up resulting in Tee vee always hating him. Trivia * Tee vee's unit number, 2156, is based on the Norfolk and Western 2156 (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norfolk_and_Western_2156)